Car tu porteras mon nom
by LucyAya
Summary: Post Poudlard. Des ennemis de toujours Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent 4 ans plus tard dans leur ancienne école. Coincidence ou Destin ? Pour le savoir, venez lire ! HPDm, BZRW...slash...lemon...
1. Avant Propos

Bonjour tout le monde !

Héhéhé! comment-allez vous? bien? quoi! Qu'on arrête avec ses banalités et qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses! Eh ben dis donc! Vous êtes drôlement pressés vous! Bon Ok! Alors la présentation de la fic c'est juste en dessous! Bonne lecture! XD

**Présentation :**

**Titre :** Car tu porteras mon nom

**Auteur : **C'est très simple! C'est nous! Lucy et Aya Malfoy!

**Catégorie : **On a prévu de l'humour et de la romance...beaucoup de romance...enfin je crois! En tout cas beaucoup d'humour! Avec une petite pointe de slash! Entièrement Yaoi donc les homophobes...CASSEZ-VOUS! héhéhé...

**Rating :** M

**Paring :** Alors HPDM,DMHP, Harry/Draco, Draco/Harry...enfin vous voyez quoi!Et puis peut-être euuuuuuh...Oh et puis non! on va pas vous le dire! Oh et puis si! Ce sera un petit BZRW!

**Résumé:** Des ennemis de toujours, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent 4 ans plus tard dans leur ancienne école. Coïncidence ou Destin?...

**Disclamer :** Ben ça parait évident! Celui qui ne connait pas J.K.Rowling est soit unincultesoit un Homme de Cromagnon! A vous de choisir! lol! on est méchante on sait! Mais on est des Serpentard que voulez-vous!

Et maintenant l'histoire……


	2. Chapitre 1: Aïe! Aïe!

**Car tu porteras mon nom**

**Disclaimer : **Ben c'est J.K.Rowling peut-être hein!

**Genre : **Romance, humour avec une pointe de slash ! Entièrement yaoi, donc les homophobes : CASSEZ VOUS !

**Couple : **hé hé hé…. On pense peut-être a un HPDM….peut-être hein,….c'est pas sûr ! avec en prime un petit BZRW !

**Rating : **Rou M on pense…

**Résumé :** Post Poudlard. Des ennemis de toujours Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent 4ans plus tard dans leur ancienne école. Coïncidence ou Destin ? Pour le savoir, venez lire !

**Note de l'auteuse:** Bonjour tout le monde! Bon alors aujourd'hui nous allons étudier...et blablabla et blablabla...non je déconne! lol ! Alors, que dire?Ben déja le premier chapitre est plus une sorte de petit prologue! Il n'est pas très long et en plus il s'arrête a un moment crucial! Mais ça c'est fait exprès pour vous embêter!lol! Et sinon...c'est tout! Je vais pas faire un long discours pour vous embêter encore plus! Je vous laisse a votre lecture! Gros Bisouxxxxxx!

**AyaMalfoy**

**Chapitre I : Aïe ! Aïe !**

Humm…..Haa…..oui…..oui……Draco !

-Pardon !

Epuisé,Harry s'allonge à côté de son bel amant blond aux yeux bleus.Il grogna.Il n'avait pas envie de lui répondre.

-T'as encore prononcé SON nom pendant l'orgasme !

L'amant de l'ex Gryffondor, rageur,se leva etse rhabilla. Le brun n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter et encore moins de le retenir, alors il resta allongé, et le regarda.Il n'était pas amoureux du blond et pensa que celui-ci l'avait bien compris. (_NdA : Ahhh ! Ben pas nous !_)

-J'ai essayé de supporter CA autant que j'ai pu en espérant que ça passerait. Mais on dirait que tu es vraiment amoureux de ce Draco.

-Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui, dit Harry d'un air boudeur, c'est passager, c'est tout. C'est juste un fantasme.

-Eh bien peut-être que si tu l'assouvissais, tu arrêterais de crier son nom et tu pourrais l'oublier, répondit son amant du mois furieux, ne réfléchissant plus à ce qu'il disait.

Le Salvateur de l'Humanité ne répondit pas. Cela faisait quatre ans qu'il n'avait pas revu le Serpentard, depuis la remise des diplômes et plus précisément depuis la fête organisée chez Nev.

-Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il es devenu, répondit-il d'un ton bougon.

Son grand auror le regarda. Il semblait hésiter entre deux choix _draconiens..._Il se rassit sur le lit tout doucement, puis lui demanda avec lenteur:

-La dernière fois que tu l'as vu, c'était où et quand ?

-C'était le soir après la remise des diplômes, dans une boîte de nuit, répondit Harry feignant l'indifférence.

Il hésita encore quelques secondes puis dit de nouveau :

-Vas-y. Raconte.

Le Gryffondor le regarda étonné,mais se redressa quand même, et s'apprêtait à lui raconter la plus belle soirée de sa vie…heu…une...une belle soirée, quand quelque chose lui vint à l'esprit.

-Alors, tu ne m'en veux plus, demanda-t-il au blond.

-Comment pourrais-je en vouloir à une bouille comme toi ? Je t'aime tellement que je suis prêt à te laisser assouvir tes fantasmes avec un autre homme, si ça te permet de l'oublier, répondit ce dernier en se forçant un peu à sourire. Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai.

Harry sourit et le remercia. C'est la première qu'un homme l'aimait autant, au point de supporter, sans trop broncher, son petit « problème ».Son amant s'approcha alors de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Cela le surpris quelque peu, mais il se laissa faire. Seulement, le blond commenca à aller un peu loin en passant ses mains sur son ventre. Il la descendait vers l'objet qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Harry le stoppa net et lui dit d'un air innocent:

-Tu ne veux pas que je te raconte ma soirée ?

-Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?lui demanda-t-il avec un air triste et en même temps frustré sur le visage.

-Ce n'est pas ça mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te fâches.

-Ah…Oui je comprends. Continue, dit le blond à contre-coeur.

- Ok. Alors en fait, tout a commencé à une boom chez Neville, un Gryffondor; et bien sur Draco n'était pas là! Tu comprends pourquoi.

-Non. Pourquoi était-il absent ?

-C'est un Serpentard.

-Et? Donc?

Il semblait vraiment ne pas comprendre. Alors Harry, ayant pitié de lui (en fait, il oublie toujours que son petit-ami n'a pas fait ses études à Poudlard mais à Durmstrang! Il lui expliqua donc rapidement en quoi consiste la petite querelle millénaire entre Gryffondor et Serpentard (_Nda: Viiiive les Serpentard!_)

-Ah ! Ok ! Je comprends.

-Bon, je continue… je m'ennuyait vraiment trop là-bas. D'ailleurs, pas une personne ne semblait s'amuser. On aurait dit plus une réunion de famille où il n'y a que des vieilles personnes ou encore une veillée mortuaire. Je suis resté avec Ron et Hermione pendant environ une heure et Mione nous a trouvé une excuse pour partir. Neville avait l'air un peu déçu mais c'était plus dur de rester à sa soi-disant boom que de voir son visage déconfit. Alors nous sommes partis et nous nous somme dirigés vers LA boîte de nuit : Le Sex Night. Tu la connais je suppose ?

-Bien sûr, celui qui ne connaît pas le Sex Night est soit un moldu, soit un inculte !

-Eh bien,justement, Hermione en avait déjà entendu parler mais elle n'y était jamais partie. Alors on l'a emmenée. Nous avons failli repartir bredouilles parce que le videur ne voulait pas nous laisser entrer. Et puis j'ai entendu une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille : une voix traînante.

-C'était Draco ? demanda l'auror, à présent très intrigué.

**Flash Back :**

**-**Qu'est-ce qu'une bande de bouseux comme vous fait ici ?

En entendant cette voix,Harry se retourna, en fait, les trois Gryffondors se retournèrent, surpris.A vrai dire, Harry n'était pas si surpris que ça. Il avait entendu dire, tout à fait par hasard, (_Nda: bien sur Ryry, on va trop te croire!_) que Malfoy faisait souvent le mur le soir pour venir traîner dans cette boîte. Il ne trouva aucune réponse à la question du Serpentard, alorsil ne dit rien. Et Ron et Hermione firent comme lui.Ils allaient partir, déçus, quand Malfoy déclara :

-C'est bon, je les connais, laisse-les entrer.

Alors là, excusez-moi l'expression mais Harry est resté sur le cul ! En fait,ils étaient trois à être sur le cul ! Mais ils sont quand même entrés. Pour une fois dans sa vie que Malfoy avait une illumination et qu'il faisait preuve de gentillesse, surtout qu'ils étaient des Gryffondors et que Harry était son pire ennemi ! Ils n'allaient quand même pas être méchant et partir alors qu'il leur faisait une fleur! Ils sont donc entrés tous les six; Draco, Harry, Ron, Blaise, Hermione et Théo. A ce moment-là, sans prévenir, Malfoy attrapa Harry par le poignet et le tira vers lui. Et comble de malchance pour le septième année de Gryffondor,il rougit d'une FORCE ! Tout ce qu'il souhaita, à cet instant, c'est que personne ne l'ai remarqué ! Mais le pire, pensait-il,était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il rougissais. Peut-être parce que le visage de son pire ennemi n'étaitqu'à quelques centimètres du sien ! Et peut-être qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'être aussi près de quelqu'un, que ce soit un garçon ou une fille. Et ce qui le faisait encore plus flipper, c'est que tout le monde savait que Malfoy était bi !

-Je vous ai fait rentrer mais ce n'est pas gratuit.

Oh non ! Harry était sûr qu'il y avait un truc ! Malfoy n'est pas synonyme d'ange ou de gentillesse ; par contre il aurait dû s'appeler Dragon _(Nda: Harryyyyyy!!! Bakaaaaa!! Son nom veut déjà dire Dragon!!!! Ro la laaaaaa!) _ou Narcisse ou encore Celui-Qui-Se-Prend-Pour-Le-Nombril-Du-Monde-Et-Qui-Ne-L'est-Pas !Le brun préféra prendre les devants.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi...enfin de nous ?

-Rien de bien méchant,répondt le Serpentardavec son habituel sourire narquois, une pointe de malice et un soupçon de séduction, vous allez juste passer la soirée avec nous…

**A suivre…**

**Héhéhé! Voila le premier chapitre! Je me suis arrêtée là exprès, 1 pour vous faire un petit peu chier! et 2 pour vous faire chier! J'avais plein d'idées en tête mais je préfère laisser faire Lucy (en lui fourrant dans le crâne un peu de mes idées! héhéhé! niarks niarks niarks!)! Oh je m'adore moi des fois! euh...je l'ai écrit tout haut? Bon faites pas attention à ce que je dis! Mon côté Serpentard ressort et puis le soir je déconnecte un peu donc forcément! Surtout à une heure du matin! Et si vous vous demandez pourquoi je n'ai pas nommé le petit-ami en date de Harry...eh bien j'ai mes raisons! Ce n'est pas parce que je n'arrive pas à lui trouver un nom..il en a déja un très beau, qui commence par un D! XD ****Essayez de deviner! Mais il ne faut pas qu'il soit nommé tout de suite! Sa c'est pour un autre chapitre...une petite surprise qu'on vous a concocté Lucy et moi!**

**Bon grooooooooos bisouxxxx tout le monde! et j'espère que ça vous a plu (du moins le petit peu qu'il y avait!) et que la suite va vous plaire encore pluuuuus!**

**_Aya Malefoy_**


	3. Chapitre 2: Le Sex Night!

**Disclaimer : **Ben c'est J.K.Rowling peut-être hein!

**Genre : **Romance, humour avec une pointe de slash ! Entièrement yaoi, donc les homophobes : CASSEZ VOUS !

**Couple : **hé hé hé…. On pense peut-être a un HPDM….peut-être hein,….c'est pas sûr ! avec en prime un petit BZRW !

**Rating :** NC on pense…

**Résumé :** Post Poudlard.

Des ennemis de toujours Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter se retrouvent 4ans plus tard dans leur ancienne école. Coïncidence ou Destin ? Pour le savoir, venez lire !

**LucieMalfoy**

**Chapitre II : Le Sex Night !**

« Vous allez juste passer la soirée avec nous »

Les mots de Malfoy raisonnaient encore dans ma tête. Non ! Mais il est fou ! Il veut ma mort ! Quel con des fois, rectification, pas des fois tout le temps ! Je sens que toute cette histoire va mal finir.

Quand enfin je reprends mes esprits, j'entends des rires. Deuxième choc de la soirée ! Draco Malfoy est entrain de rire, de se fendre la poire, pas de son rire sarcastique, non , un vrai rire. Je me demande ce qu'il le fait rire autant et je me rends compte que c'est moi qui le fait rire. Je le regardes, Merlin qu'il est beau…., Harry qu'est-ce que tu viens de penser là ! Draco Malfoy est tout sauf beau ! Bon ressaisis-toi mon vieux. Donc je le regarde méchamment et lui demande :

- Qu'est ce qui te fais rire Malfoy ?

- Toi Potter, si tu avais vu ta tronche ! Et il se remit à rire.

- Arrêtes de ricaner Malfoy ! Je commençais vraiment à m'énerver.

- C'est bon Potter te fâches pas ! Tu viens, on va s'asseoir. Non ! Il se fout de moi ! Est-ce qu'il a entendu un OUI sortir de ma bouche quand il a proposé de passer la soirée ensemble ?

- Malfoy, je n'ai pas du tout dit oui à ta proposition.

- Ah ! Ben, j'avais cru ! Me répondit-il avec son ton arrogant.

- Et bien, tu crois mal, la fouine !

- Bon assez, marre de ta connerie Potty ! Tu viens un point c'est tout ! T'es pas fatigué de te disputer tout le temps on dirait un enfant ! Tu veux pas une trêve, juste le temps de la soirée et ensuite je disparaît de ta vie.

Il avait dit cela comme si c'était simple mais lui comme moi, nous savions que malgré ces bonnes paroles se serait dur et chacun avait ses raisons. Mais il y avait quand même un fond de vérité, on était plus des gamins.

J'ai donc accepté cette soirée. Nous partîmes nous asseoir à une table où Ron et Zabini, Hermione et Nott étaient déjà installés.

Vraiment je pensais pas que des Serpentards pouvaient être cool. Ben en fait Malfoy et ses amis ne sont pas trop barbant comme je le pensais.

Quand on c'est installé à table les conversations ont commencées. Au début nous (Ron, Hermione et moi, bien sûr qui d'autre) étions un peu gêné mais ensuite Zabini a commencé à faire des blagues, qui étaient drôles contre toute attente, surtout pour un Serpentard. Grâce à Zabini on s'est tous plus ou moins déridé. Et à un moment de la soirée, qui avait bien débuté, Nott demanda à Hermione de danser et Zabini, lui, demanda à Ron. Ils acceptèrent tout les deux, ce qui me surpris, surtout de la part de Ron, qui déteste danser.

Donc Dra… enfin Malfoy et moi, nous nous retrouvions seul. Après quelques minutes d'un silence gênant, Malfoy me proposa :

- Potter, tu veux danser avec moi ? Je rêve, Draco Malfoy veut danser avec moi et Merlin en plus il rougit ! Voilà mon troisième choc de la soirée et je crois que ce ne sera pas le dernier.

A suivre…..

Je sais c'est court mes la prochaine fois promis ce sera long ! De toute façon la prochaine fois c'est pas moi qui écrira mais Aya donc ci c'est court vous n'aurez cas vous en prendre à elle ! Non je plaisante Aya. En tout cas j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Laissez des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez !

Gros bisous à tous !


End file.
